Willowfield
Willowfield is a district in southeastern Los Santos, San Andreas. The districts of Idlewood, Ganton and East Beach are located to the north, while the Los Santos International Airport and Ocean Docks are situated to the south. The district of El Corona can be found to the west of Willowfield, and Playa del Seville is located to the east. Character Willowfield is a well-known stronghold for the Ballas gang, particularly the Rollin Heights Ballas set. The history of the area is unknown, although it is likely that the Grove Street Families (specifically the Seville Boulevard Families set) controlled the area at one point, as Emmet, a Seville gang member, lives in Willowfield. The area is also very wide, and can be described as a low-income district with a high crime rate, along with run-down single-storey houses and housing projects. The area has a moderately high Hispanic and Latino population, along with some Caucasian and African-American people. The neighborhood also has numerous businesses, including a Cluckin' Bell restaurant. Eastern Willowfield is primarily designated for industries, as there are many industrial structures and places there such as railroad tracks and warehouses. Influence Willowfield is based on Wilmington but takes its name from the census-designated place of Willowbrook in Los Angeles County, California. However, the Willowfield Homes projects are based on Nickerson Gardens in Watts. Events of GTA San Andreas The Rollin' Heights Ballas, a subset of the Ballas, use Willowfield as a base from which to attack both Ganton and Playa del Seville, both Grove Street Families territory. Carl Johnson enters Willowfield a few times during the storyline; some instances are for weapons, to modify low riders, and to perform drive-by shootings on Ballas gang members. Depending on the player's actions, Willowfield can be captured and claimed as a territory of the Grove Street Families. Homes * Willowfield Safehouse Residents * Carl Johnson (After purchasing the Willowfield Safehouse) * Emmet Streets *6th Street Businesses * Willowfield Homes * Willowfield Junkyard * 1 hour Photo * 24 Hour Motel * 98¢ Store (various) * Ammu-Nation * Beauty on 6th * Body World * Cluckin' Bell * Emmet's * Exotic Boutique * Florists * Hong Kong Deli * Launderland Coin Laundry * Lavanderia * Liquor * Liquor Mart * Loco Low Co. * Manchap Bldg. * Pawn Shop (various) * S&O Automatic Trans Specialist * Security Storage * Sushi Man * TG Stages * Tony's Liquor * U.S. Mail * Wholesale Produce Weapons *Chainsaw - Behind a big trailer in a junkyard with a fossil fuels billboard above the entrance *Pistol - At Emmet's after completion of Nines and AKs. Pickups *Two Body Armor pickups Collectibles *Six Gang Tags Vehicles * Sabre (sometimes parked in one-way parking lot) * Primo (sometimes in parking lot) * Bravura (sometimes in parking lot) * Savanna (parked in the driveway of a house down the street from Loco Low Co. after completion of the mission Cesar Vialpando) Other * Snack vending machine - At 6th Street Plaza * Sprunk vending machine Gallery Willowfield Home.jpg|Carl Johnson's home in Willowfield. Trivia *On the original PS2 version of the game, the area containing the flood control east of the safehouse is unnamed on the map. See Also *Banning - Grand Theft Auto V equivalent of Willowfield. de:Willowfield es:Willowfield pl:Willowfield pt:Willowfield ru:Уиллоуфилд Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Los Santos